Rush (IUCU)
"I guess I'll just keep running then." ''- Rush'' Randall Sykes ''' is a Detective within the State City Police Department, and the partner of Leona Merrick. When Randall was a child, his parents were killed in unforeseen circumstances, leading Columbus Gilchrist to raise Randall and his sister Maria, but they left when Randall got older. Randall then finds himself in danger when a science experiment goes wrong, and Randall finds himself with super-speed, although his life is in danger when Dr Velocity threatens to take what he has established. Randall is able to beat Dr Velocity in the end, and establishes his superhero career as '''Rush. When an Alien Warlord threatens to decimate the entirety of humanity, Randall is recruited alongside a group of other heroes to form a team to combat this threat, and after the alien is defeated Randall coins the name "Infinity Knights" as the heroes go their separate ways. Rush is portrayed by Dave Franco. Biography Early Life Randall was born in 1983 to unknown parents in State City, and soon after his younger sister Maria was born. Randall and Maria became close with their father's friend Columbus Gilchrist, and were taken in by him after their parents were seemingly killed in 1988 when Randall was three years old. When Randall gets older he decides to become a police officer and quickly makes Detective within the State City Police Department, where he becomes the partner of another younger detective named Leona Merrick under Captain Robert Hathaway, who was the apprentice of Randall's father. Later on, Maria left State City without saying a word and Gilchrist went dark, leaving Randall feeling abandoned, although he went on to have an impressive track record as a result. Becoming Rush Making an Arrest Randall and Leona are sent by Hathaway to arrest a group of criminals robbing a bank, and Randall and Leona give chase to the criminals. The criminals almost escape until Randall tries something risky by jumping on their car, and he forces them to stop, allowing Leona to arrest them. Leona yells at Randall for almost getting himself killed, but then praises his ability to catch the criminals. Randall and Leona later return to the precinct to the sound of applause, and Hathaway greets Randall, praising both of them for catching the bank robbers. Making Friends As Randall and Leona finish up their paperwork, Hathaway calls Randall into his office, and Randall meets Dean Josie Wilkinson from the State University. Wilkinson invites Randall to attend a lecture by Dr Harley Devlin, and Randall accepts. After Wilkinson leaves, Hathaway expresses interest in Randall's interest in science, and Randall explains that he wants to pursue forensic science as it will help him in his cases. Randall attends the lecture and meets Devlin, who begins his lecture. However, Randall starts noticing flaws in Devlin's equations and he is quick to point them out, although this angers Devlin throughout the presentation. after the lecture, Wilkinson asks Randall not to talk during the next one, and Randall witnesses Wilkinson chastising Devlin. Devlin speaks to Randall and suggests that they test Devlin's theory together, and Randall agrees to do so. Science Experiment Gone Wrong Devlin and Randall reconvene in Devlin's lab later in the day, and Devlin informs Randall that he wants to monitor the speed of various animals, and that he has taken blood samples to see how fast their cells regenerate. A keen Randall looks into this as Devlin reveals that he plans on combining each blood sample to see how fast they can regenerate cells, and that he wants to use his own DNA. Randall and Devlin begin their experiment, and Devlin reveals that he plans to use Nitrous Oxide to enhance the testing, although this goes against Randall's judgement. Devlin takes a blood sample from his finger and does the same to Randall, and he combines every sample with the Nitrous Oxide, although the experiment quickly goes awry and they are quickly engulfed in purple smoke, and Randall soon passes out after accidentally inhaling it. Maria Returns Randall wakes up to find a strange woman observing him. Randall pushes himself away from her and she introduces herself as Erin Wilde, informing him that he has been passed out for a week. Randall asks what happened and Erin explains that Wilkinson found Randall passed out in Devlin's office. Randall asks what happened to Devlin, but Erin chooses not to tell him what is going on, leaving Randall confused. As Randall is getting ready to leave, he is met by Maria, who had heard about her brother. They decide to go for a coffee, and Maria reveals that she has been staying with Gilchrist, but Randall changes the subject and mentions that she abandoned him without saying a word, revealing that he is still bitter. Maria tries to apologize and informs Randall that she has to tell him something, but Randall refuses to listen and tells her to leave the city as he does not want to see her. Back to Work Randall immediately goes back to work, and dismisses Leona's and Hathaway's concerns. He is visited by his best friend Todd Dalton, who arrives after being called by Leona, and Todd asks Randall if he is ok, but Randall explains that he is better than ok. Randall and Leona are asked by Hathaway to investigate a suspect after Leona reveals she has been investigating a murder. Leona and Randall track the suspect down, only for the suspect to try and escape. The suspect is fast and Leona cannot keep up, although Randall is able to keep up. As he runs, time starts moving slowly around him and Randall is surprised, although he speeds up just enough to knock the suspect down, surprising even him. Randall arrests the suspect, and Leona is confused as to how Randall managed to catch up. Start Speed Randall starts testing out his abilities, and continues to ignore calls from Maria. He starts training at an unnamed facility, but is caught by Erin, who is intrigued by his abilities. Erin agrees to help Randall train, and she promises him that she will build a suit. Inspired by his recent activities, Randall starts acting as an unnamed vigilante in the city, stopping crimes from various criminals. His acts as the vigilante earn him the nickname "Rush", and he learns from Hathaway and Leona that crime has been going down ever since Rush appeared. Later, Erin presents Randall with a new suit to use as Rush, and Randall thanks Erin for helping him out. He hears a knock at the door of his home, and he hides his suit as Leona arrives to talk to him, and Randall introduces Leona to Erin. Leona and Randall talk in private, and Randall starts acting awkwardly around Leona, who leaves. After Leona leaves, Erin learns that Randall has feelings for Leona and she tells him to ask her out, although Randall refuses as he believes he isn't ready for a relationship. Making Enemies Randall is visited by Maria yet again, and she tries to talk to him, but Randall makes his feelings known. Maria then yells at Randall, telling him that she didn't know what to do after their parents died, and that she left to find herself, but that she is sorry for leaving him as she did not know it would have an effect on him. Maria leaves Randall on his own, and Randall receives a text from Todd. Randall goes to see Todd at his home but find Devlin instead. Surprised to see him alive, Randall notices that Devlin isn't acting like himself. Devlin reveals that Todd is safe, but that he resents that Randall is ok and that he knows he is Rush. Randall asks Devlin to stand down, but Devlin charges towards him, and warns him that he is his next target, leading Randall to believe that Devlin has already killed. Devlin and Randall engage in a battle, trashing Todd's house as Devlin easily overpowers Randall, taking some of Randall's speed away using a peculiar device. Devlin then rushes away and Randall chases after him, but loses him as Devlin is faster. Randall returns to Todd's house and finds him unharmed but unconscious, and when he wakes him up Todd is confused, although Randall tells him he will make it right. The Battle for Speed After his encounter with Devlin, Randall goes to see Hathaway and informs him that Devlin has killed some people, although Hathaway refuses to believe him. Randall then informs him that Wilkinson's body has been found decomposing at an accelerating rate, although Hathaway is still sceptical. With no other choice, Randall grabs Hathaway and speeds towards the Facility, where they encounter Erin. Randall reveals that he is Rush, and informs Hathaway that Devlin has the same abilities as him. Hathaway resolves to send the police after him, but Randall informs Hathaway that only he can stop Devlin. Hathaway informs Randall that he has sent some reinforcements with Leona to Devlin's office, but Randall fears that they will die. Suddenly, time starts slowing around him, and he realises that Devlin has activated his machine and that he is draining the speed from every person in the city. Randall puts on his suit and Rush heads towards Devlin's office. Rush confronts Devlin, now called Dr Velocity, but the machine starts taking Rush's speed, although Rush manages to temporarily shut it down, allowing Hathaway and Leona to enter the building. Dr Velocity knocks Rush out of the way and reactivates the machine, absorbing the life forces of Leona, Hathaway and the other officers, but Rush successfully saves everyone by sending them away. After saving them, Rush realises that he has been getting faster, and Dr Velocity uses the machine to take advantage of this. Rush overloads the machine with power and tears it apart, and the ensuing explosion rips apart Dr Velocity's human form, turning him into a purple life form. Rush takes the opportunity to distract Dr Velocity from the destruction and engages in a fight with him. However, Dr Velocity proves to be more powerful than him, and Rush starts running, and Dr Velocity gives chase, catching up to Rush. They fight as they run, but Rush realises that the overload of power is killing Dr Velocity, and Rush continues running, and he overtakes Dr Velocity. Dr Velocity attempts to keep up with Rush, who gets faster as he goes, and Rush watches as Dr Velocity disintegrates into a pile of ash and is killed. Rush later expresses remorse that he couldn't save Dr Velocity. Continuing his Activities Rush is praised after saving the city from Dr Velocity, and Randall places his suit back at the Facility. He has a conversation with Erin, who tells him to speak to Leona, and Randall arrives back at the precinct, and he has a private conversation with Leona. Leona informs him that whilst she has feelings for him, she cannot pursue a relationship as they are partners, and Randall accepts her decision. Randall notices that Maria and Gilchrist have arrived at the precinct, and he greets them. Randall apologises for acting horribly towards her and forgives her for her past actions, and Maria reveals that she does not believe their parents are dead. Randall encourages Maria and Gilchrist to look for their parents and notify him when they find them. When he returns to the facility, Erin reveals to Randall that the machine Devlin created may have created more enhanced individuals, and Randall realises that he will have to stop any more enemies from attacking State City. Hathaway arrives and they decide to use the Facility as their base of operations, and Randall inducts Hathaway and Erin into his team as he continues his vigilantism as Rush. Invasion of Earth Recruited Rush is taking down some arms dealers in State City when he is approached by Jack Calvin, who offers him a chance to take down a criminal warlord known as Trabaxas. Rush immediately accepts, eager to work with other people. He then proceeds to take down the arms dealers and leaves them for the police. First Assault Randall is brought to the HPA by Jack, and is introduced to Amy Baker, Mitchell Quaid and Brett Daniels. Randall explains his eagerness to help to Sarah Halford, who informs Randall that he needs to make a good first impression. Randall is introduced to General Mike Hilton, who is impressed by Randall's brush with Dr Velocity, and Randall thanks Hilton. Halford and Gordon Roth inform the team that Trabaxas is attacking a small town near Delta City, and Randall suits up as Rush joins Black Shadow, Blackbird, Hercules and Quiver to tackle Trabaxas. Trabaxas insults Rush and the rest of the team, and proceeds to attack them. Rush is the only one who listens to Black Shadow when gives them orders, and Trabaxas injures Rush. However, they are saved by the combined efforts of Oracle and Golden Samurai, and the team is forced to retreat. Defusing the Tension Randall's injury heals quickly and he returns to the HPA with the others, and he meets Damian for the first time, instantly getting along with him. After witnessing Jack and James arguing, Randall defuses the tension, and later talks to James, informing him about how Jack has lost his father and that his death inspired him to become the Black Shadow. James tells Randall that whilst he doesn't agree with the Black Shadow's methods, he gets the job done. Randall is later stopped by Lyndon Danko, who warns Rush to be careful about working with another team, leaving Randall bewildered. Randall later joins Damian for a drink, and they are soon joined by Brett. When Damian asks what their purpose is, Brett informs them that they have to save the world before Trabaxas obliterates it. Before they can continue, Trabaxas attacks the HPA. Rush, Golden Samurai and Quiver help the others attack Trabaxas, but Rush is dismayed when the former kidnaps Quiver, although he is relieved when Quiver returns and informs the team that he escaped Trabaxas. Invasion of Delta City Brett informs the team and Hilton of Trabaxas's plan, and he orders them to suit up as Trabaxas suddenly assaults Delta City. The team head into the city and fight off Trabaxas's men, saving as many civilians as they can. Rush uses his super speed to pull citizens out of harm's way. Rush then accompanies Golden Samurai and Blackbird to fend off Trabaxas's army. After saving the citizens, Rush returns to help the team take down two of Trabaxas's ships, and Trabaxas heads to the surface to attack the team, and Black Shadow orders Rush to use his speed to deliver a powerful blow, which Rush does. Rush accompanies the team as Black Shadow leads them, and they force Trabaxas to return to his ship, only for Oracle to accompany him. Rush listens to Oracle's message to the universe, and he watches as Oracle falls, only to witness Golden Samurai and Blackbird save him. Team Branding After defeating Trabaxas, Randall accompanies the others back to the HPA, and he gives Damian his number so that they can hang out when they want. Damian then asks Randall if they have become friends and Randall explains that they have. Randall then joins, Damian, Jack, James, Amy, Mitchell and Brett as Hilton informs them that the public are aware that the team exists and thanks them for their service. Randall then suggests that the team name themselves the "Infinity Knights", and the others agree with him. Randall accompanies the others to Metro City as they dine at Mitchell's cafe, and meets Megan Cross for the first time. Randall is then surprised like the others as Megan's brother Evan walks in, and laughs at Jack's bad joke of wiping his memory. Personality Powers & Abilities Relationships Family * Unnamed Mother * Unnamed Father * Maria Sykes (Sister) Allies * State City Police Department ** Detective Leona Merrick- partner and love interest ** Captain Robert Hathaway- Captain and team mate * Columbus Gilchrist- adoptive father * Erin Wilde- ally and team mate * Todd Dalton- best friend * Josie Wilkinson † - acquaintance * Infinity Knights ** Jack Calvin/Black Shadow- team leader ** James Simmons/Oracle ** Amy Baker/Blackbird ** Damian Cullen/Golden Samurai- friend ** Mitchell Quaid/Hercules ** Brett Daniels/Quiver * Heroes Protection Agency ** General Mike Hilton ** Sarah Halford ** Lyndon Danko ** Gordon Roth Enemies * Harley Devlin/Dr Velocity † * Trabaxas † Appearances * Rush * Infinity Knights Notes Category:Superheroes Category:Movie Characters Category:Movie Superheroes Category:Characters Category:IUCU Category:IUCU Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Leading Characters Category:Lead Superheroes Category:Infinity Knights Members Category:Infinity Knights Founding Members Category:Male Superheroes